


【轰爆】恶犬（爆轻微m属性设定注意/R18/pwp短完）

by Blackkkey



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkkey/pseuds/Blackkkey
Summary: 想看爆爆一边骂人一边被打屁股打到爽，恶趣味警告！





	【轰爆】恶犬（爆轻微m属性设定注意/R18/pwp短完）

TOP级别的英雄情侣，在电视里见到对方都更容易一些。

爆豪到家之后简单冲了个澡，一边擦头一边从冰箱里顺了罐冰啤酒在电视机前坐下，手机屏幕上是一条未读消息，来自「半边脸混蛋」。

“今天不来了。”

今天本该是他们一个月来第一次见面。

爆豪重重地“嘁——”了一声，啤酒罐被尤带着水汽与硝烟的手捏到微微变形，又被主人贴到脸上，“白痴，换个人谁知道你在讲什么啊。”

轰是真的不会讲话，突然失约也不会做过多解释，而幸好这么多年他们对彼此足够了解。爆豪为了见上一面好不容易提早结束战斗赶回来，此时也只得往沙发里一靠打开电视，心知他们这个月来第一次见面多半又要泡汤，毫无意义地大喊了一声，一攥拳就捏爆了那罐可怜的啤酒。酒液炸了他一身，爆豪还未来得及冲去重新洗澡，就听见电视里传来直播新闻主持人焦虑的声音：

“……集团已被英雄焦冻捣毁……但……所劫持，顾虑到人质安危英雄焦冻引以为傲的个性都无法施展了，他会怎么做呢！”

爆豪在电视机前停下了脚步，入目便是刚刚“半边脸混蛋”与敌人对峙的身影。他突然就懒得去洗澡了，重新往沙发里一窝，正儿八经看起电视来。

……切，还好是英雄情侣，虽然见不到，但在电视里还能见到嘛。

爆豪不知怎么的又心情好了些。电视里主持人仍在喋喋不休地担忧着，但话语中隐隐透着兴奋，镜头一转便切到了轰成熟冷峻的侧脸上——轰自少年成名起就一直是偶像级别的英雄，镜头对他从未吝啬过，哪怕是在危险的战斗现场——毕竟人们对英雄焦冻有着几乎盲目的信任，他们相信这种程度的危险根本难不倒他，相比之下还是他的高清侧脸更加重要一些。爆豪对此心知肚明，不屑地哼了声，声音里倒有点骄傲的意思。

 

可恶，但是真的好想见面啊。

不看还不要紧，看到这张脸的那一刻压在繁重工作之下的思念就不可抑制地疯长起来，连刚刚浇在身上的冰啤酒都是他的温度。嘴上说着“又不是女人谁会想你”、“我很忙的啊喂”、“去死吧”之类的话，爆豪从不会直白地表达感情，但他自己也心知肚明，缺少轰焦冻的爆豪胜己就像野狗，被锁上笼头的曾经是家犬的野狗——他想狂吠但无从发泄，只能色厉内荏凶悍而徒劳地徘徊，他的火焰全屏在五脏六腑，如此下去要么炸毁世界，要么炸毁自己——或者把他重新领回家。

爆豪无意识地抹开小腹上冰凉的酒液，目光紧紧盯着电视。想必那敌人也清楚轰的个性，此时竟挟持着人质有恃无恐地逼近，轰保持着进攻的状态却在一步步后退，主持人的声音逐渐拔高，镜头也紧紧对着轰不放——这个男人明明在后退，却是一脸的平静自若，仿佛没有什么能困扰到他一般。爆豪吞咽了一下，带着一手湿漉漉的酒液，不知怎么的就往下三路去了。

一个月没见，也就是一个月没做了。二十出头精力旺盛一样是TOP级别的爆豪胜己先生，饿了整整一个月，已经快不行了。

直播中焦灼的对峙却没有持续多久，英雄焦冻觑到敌人破绽立刻便雷霆般攻了过去，惊人的是为了不伤害到虚弱的人质，他完全放弃使用个性，而是直接与敌人肉搏，快到在对方还未反应过来之前就凭绝对的力量击倒敌人，救下那个可怜的小女孩时反手一击，冰柱冲天暴起，轰然冻住了整条街道！

“……”主持人看着那个被冻在冰里可怜兮兮的敌人，讪讪道，“我们的英雄焦冻今天心情似乎不是很好哦？发生什么事了吗？”

爆豪才不管他说什么，脑子里一遍遍回放着刚才那人极致快而暴力的战斗，呼吸一下比一下粗重。他一手遮住眼睛长长地呻吟了一声，无比亢奋地抄起手机拨了个电话。

 

屏幕中被记者团团围住的轰突然抬起手示意，周围一下便安静了下来。他掏出震动不停的手机，在无数观众面前就这么接起了电话，爆豪带着粗喘的声音从那头传来：

“喂——混蛋——”，那声音响亮、放肆，只要一击就可以穿透轰的心房，“谁允许你——今天——不来的！！”

周围记者惊奇地发现，今天自出现起便面若冰霜的英雄焦冻表情一下就柔和了下来，仿佛听到了什么不得了的好消息。他没有回答便挂断了。

“是谁的电话？”一个记者好奇地问。

轰侧过身来，眼睛里是战斗胜利后英雄的光芒，他直直注视着镜头，仿佛要透过镜头看向什么人，认认真真地说：“要回家喂狗狗了。”

 

-  
事实证明轰立刻回家是最明智的决定，因为他家坏狗狗已经饿疯了，字面意思上的饿疯了，一把将轰扯进屋内就重重摔上了家门。爆豪本来还想直接将轰摁在门板上啃个痛快一解郁躁之情，谁知这次竟是轰抢先一步，压着爆豪亲了个昏天黑地。

这实在是一个冲动暴力又无比漫长的吻，爆豪一上来就把轰的嘴唇咬破了，但他们谁也不愿放开，甚至连呼吸的时间都不想浪费。感谢职业英雄超长的屏气时间，直到爆豪感到微微眩晕时他们已经吃了彼此的口水八百回合，像两个下流胚子一样硬硬地顶着对方。暴躁大狗满意了，纾解了，紧握成拳的手软软松开，抵在轰的胸膛上想把他推远，哑着嗓子陈述道：“你想我了。”

刚刚才在无数人注视下再次拯救了世界据说强大冷静无坚不摧的英雄焦冻先生此刻像每一个欲求不满的普通男人一样，脑子总是比身体要慢一步，或者说他的脑子根本不愿阻止身体。轰把脸埋进爆豪的肩窝中狠狠一嗅，像是瘾君子吸食毒品或者狮子王巡视领地，神奇的是轰竟然能同时兼容这两种角色，这种带着点兽性的行为让爆豪触电般麻了一下，不等他有更多反抗，就被轰一把抄起来抱进了卧室。

轰焦冻是一个很传统的人，他坚持认为做爱前一定要洗澡、亲吻、倾诉爱意、漫长地前戏，这个棒槌能一边硬得发痛一边老医生做肠镜般科学又严谨地给爆豪扩张，烦得小野狗有几次自己就翻身坐上去用屁股强奸了他的棒槌。但这次他忍不住，小野狗饿了一个月，他也饿了一个月，而且他刚刚结束一场漫长的战斗，虽然和每个时候一样没什么表情，但其实肾上腺素还在体内噼啪乱炸——就像，就像每次爆豪爽到受不了时掌心总会无意识爆出的小小火花。

他们的衣服甚至都还在身上，轰的手就在往裤子里摸，爆豪一脚把他踹开，很受不了地吼：“你白痴吗！”

轰很快就爬回了床上，压着爆豪亲吻，他用一种奇妙的混合着严肃与羞赧的神情凝视着爆豪，向他求欢：“我想抱你，爆豪，爆豪……”

回答他的是一个迎着脸砸过来的气势汹汹的枕头。轰低喘了声，没有人比他更了解爆豪，他当然知道这是什么意思——“快点进来，不然杀了你”。

这次的扩张格外粗糙，但爆豪格外兴奋，他后面空了一个月，现在简直是随便摸两把都敏感到不行的时候，但他不敢让轰知道，怕被操到屁股开花。他把脸埋进枕头里一副不想搭理的模样，好像没人看见他的脸就安全了，但轰的手就在爆豪身体里，还有什么是不知道的。他每插进去一下爆豪就抖一下，从耳朵尖一直红到脖子根，轰太喜欢他这个样子了，俯身下去含住他通红的耳垂，就听见枕头里传来一声哼哼唧唧的咕哝：“快点……”

轰眼睛都红了，草草撑开便顶了进去。润滑液冰凉的触感让爆豪下意识地想骂人，但随即而来的疼痛又让他立马闭嘴闷哼出声，轰就一边亲他紧绷的后颈一边哄他，但是没有要停下来的意思。轰很少这么急躁，他做起来大部分时候是强硬而温柔的，能伺候得爆豪甚至还有余裕嘲笑他像个老头子，但这次不一样，那根青筋勃发的东西慢慢进入时被撑开的钝痛让爆豪浑身都颤栗起来。

爆豪当然是不怕痛的，他是个职业英雄，早就习惯了伤痛，如果是在战斗中，疼痛会让他更加亢奋，这本来是好事，可如果对象是轰那就不太美妙了。他喜欢暴力，喜欢轰，此刻被粗暴地对待，疼痛让他每一个细胞都在惊恐而快乐地尖叫，他后面痛得要死，前面却硬得不像话——如果对象是轰，他怕自己自己失控，而他对此感到畏惧。

他的身体比他自己以为的还要想念这个人，这样疼痛、缓慢、煽情而不容抗拒的插入，他根本承受不来。

爆豪很早以前就发现了自己这一属性，但他一直都瞒得很好，轰只隐约知道爆豪喜欢激烈一点的性交，却没有多想。尽根没入后轰微松了一口气，他也被夹得不太好受，但“埋进爆豪身体里”这件事本身让他已经获得了极大的心理上的满足，这会儿随手摸了把爆豪的头发，却发现爆豪的鬓角已经被冷汗沾湿。这下轰担忧了，凑到爆豪脸侧想要亲他，细喘着问：“很痛吗？”

这一动牵扯到了里面，爆豪发出一声闷闷的呜咽，轰以为他的小男朋友要暴起劈头盖脸一顿咆哮了，但是没有，反而把脸埋得更深。

这还得了！轰一时失措，情急之下直接将爆豪翻了过来，却看到一张想都没想到的脸。爆豪失神地看着他，嘴巴无意识张开发出软弱的喘息，脸上全是情欲的潮红。那一刻他像突然曝光的影，突然搁浅的鱼，破罐子破摔般瘫软下来，软肋全部交给对方，于喉咙深处逸出一声餍足的呻吟。

轰伸手往下一摸，一手滑腻湿液。

这还有什么不明白的。

“爆豪喜欢痛一点的吗？”他问。

爆豪没有回答，抬脚又想把他踹下去，这次被轰一手握住脚踝，按着腰肢就是深深一捅。爆豪过电般抖了一下，马上被轰吻住，那个男人摸着他刚刚狼狈滑精的可怜兮兮的性器，着迷而认真地说：“爆豪是个小变态……好喜欢。”

爆豪脑子一炸，那瞬间无法抑制地痉挛着在轰手里泄了第二次。

大概是他积太多，这两次都不是射出来的，可这不能改变他接连泄了两次后现在敏感到想在床上打滚乱蹭的事实。他从没像现在一样希望轰抱他，填满他，最好操到他的屁股再也不想要，做回那个又强又酷的正常的爆豪胜己。好在轰从不让他失望，直接把他整个儿抱了起来圈在怀里，爆豪猝不及防就这么结结实实地坐了下去，深处的肠壁被满满撑开，插到了一个前所未有的位置。

“轰！你他妈……不行……我才刚……”他声音里有着自己都没注意到的慌乱，想要重新起来，就被轰抱着腰顶回去，那碾着他敏感带一寸寸顶开的感觉太过鲜明，爆豪立马就软了，搂着轰的脖子连话都说不出来，后面的水从股缝一直淌到两人交叠的腿根，随着快速抽插发出色情至极的声响。轰侧过头去亲他通红的耳根，爆豪想躲又躲不开，最后自暴自弃埋进轰的肩窝里逃避现实，又被轰顶到不住发出压抑的嗯嗯啊啊的乱叫，换来一次比一次更深的插入。

“爆豪，你又硬了。”

“闭……闭嘴！啊啊——”爆豪的背肌猛然收紧，因为轰握住了他的性器开始快速套弄。他几乎是呜咽一样地呻吟出声，轰知道他是可以光靠后面就射精的，此刻这样的刺激只是火上浇油而已，爆豪被前后一起玩得不住乱扭只想逃走，又被轰按回怀里牢牢圈住。他伸手想去拉开轰的手，被轰反手攥住手腕，牵着他摸上自己小腹。

“摸摸这里。”

“……”

爆豪的脑子现在完全是乱的，他迷迷糊糊就照做了，手掌贴着小腹的皮肉，能清清楚楚摸到轰每一次快速抽出又深深插插入的形状。这样子实在是太色情了，他当即被烫到一般甩开了手，穴肉却因这样的刺激软作一团，比任何时候都更加热情地绞着轰不放。轰低喘了一声，去蹭蹭爆豪汗湿的鬓角，认真道：“不可以射，等我一起。”

“呜……啊——你这！混蛋！！”

“不可以，”轰迷恋地亲亲他，“也不可以随便骂人。”

爆豪立马崩出一串咆哮，只是带着哭腔，饱浸着情欲的味道。轰好像为了强调他的话一般，重新握住爆豪的性器堵住了出口，一手亲昵而毫不留情地抽了一记他的后臀。

“啪”的一声脆响，爆豪在那一刻瞳孔散大，后穴死死咬着轰高潮了，但是他前边被堵着，只能发出一声几乎崩溃的呻吟。

“说了不可以射。”

深而快速的抽插还在继续，那根粗长的东西就在爆豪的身体里一次次顶开颤抖的内腔，顶上那碰都碰不得的软肉，每插一次就扇一记那已经泛起潮红的屁股。爆豪整个人都瘫在轰怀里，双眼无神，因过分快感而张开的嘴里无意识地探出一截舌尖，每次被打就会难耐地蜷曲一下。轰看在眼里，只觉得再也忍不住，他低头亲了亲爆豪眼角的泪水，说：“要来了。”

他松开手的瞬间爆豪就射精了，他随即便深深射进了爆豪体内。爆豪散架一样松懈了，靠在轰肩膀上剧烈地喘气，半天都没能缓过神来。

轰抱着他，却完全没有要出来的意思，说：“再来一次。”

“……”

“爆豪？”

“你去死吧！！”

 

END.

后续：  
“你们XX报社昨天在英雄焦冻的直播现场吗？”  
“在的。难道你们也发现了……”  
“对……”  
“是吧……”  
“焦冻手机里的声音，当时没有听清，后期放大之后怎么像……”  
“嘘……”


End file.
